False Betrayal
by Arrionna Wolf
Summary: Bamon fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

The moon was swollen in the sky lighting up the night. Rain poured, matting her hair to her forehead and neck. Her hands were raised over her head trying to protect herself from the down pour. her skin glistened under the water. She began to run down the street as the rain continued to pelt her. He lounged in a tree, watching her every move. His little red bird. When she slipped in a puddle he leaped into action. Gracefully landing at the base of the tree. In seconds he was at her side pulling her to her feet. Shivering and soaking wet she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Damon?"

"You should be more careful" he remarked casually, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Where did you come from?"

"Hunting"

She hit him in the chest when he gave her a wicked grin. She turned to continue walking and nearly fell again. Damon's cool hands firmly held her, steadying her. She sneezed causing a violent shiver to shake her tiny frame. When she tried to pull away again he just shook his head lifting her into his arms. He laughed when she began to protest and broke into a run. Hiding her face in his chest as he raced down the slippery streets with ease she continued to sneeze, her hands gripped either side of his leather jacket. she hated the way running gave her butterflies. When he stopped she lifted her head to discover they were at this house. He placed her on the couch and went to pour two drinks.

"Stephan wont be to pleased to find me here with you, you know that right?"

"Well you don't seem to be that upset"

"I can't say i approve of the method but it is better than being out there in that" she gestured outside and sneezed once more "Um, can you give me something to put on please i think i'm getting sick and sitting in these wet clothes is not going to help, and do not even look at me like that"

Damon tried to compose his smile. he discarded his jacket and than tossed her the t-shirt he was wearing. her mouth dropped a little as she took in his chest, flat but muscular and not overly muscular either just a hit of a six pack, disguising how strong he truly is. shaking her head she went to find a bathroom. she stripped off all the wet clothing until she was left in her underwear and bra., the shirt his her mid-thighs. Damon had his back to her, he was poking at the fire he made. She grabbed one of the drinks off the coffee table and sat gingerly on the couch. The heat from the fire was making her feel way better. she took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes.

"Wow" Damon said

"Wow what?" she said opening one eye

"Nothing" Now she opened bother eyes, her forehead creased with confused as she scowled at Damon

"No, wow what?"

"It's nothing"

"Damon tell me"

"You"

"Me?"

"You look beautiful"

"I looked like a drowned cat"

"Well yes, but an attractive drowned cat"

"Thanks" she said rolling her eyes, but she smiled at him as he sat beside her "So how long are you keeping me prisoner?"

"Until it stops raining"

"What about Stephan what will he say?"

"He is on stake out mission with Jeremy. They want to make sure the hunter isn't up to anything bad"

"Of course he is" She said chugging the rest of her drink "and why wouldn't they ask me for help?"

He leaned into her so thier faces were a mere inches apart. Damon could smell the alcohol on her breath mixed with mint. he inhaled her scent, she smelled like flowers mixed with rain.

"I don't know, i guess you're all mine tonight"

"Mmm" she said leaning forward a bit "Since when was i your anything?"

Instead of answering his pressed his lips to hers, relishing in the moment she returned it. Her hands clasped around the back of his neck pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. His own hand went under the shirt she wore gripping her hips tight as he pulled her onto him. She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes before her lis claimed his once more. Finger twined in his hair. The crackling of the fire was the only background noise. Lost in each other and the moment neither of them herd the door.

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie flew off Damons lap pulling the shirt down further to cover herself. Her milk chocolate skin was flushed as she looked up at Elena and Caroline. The look on Elena's face ranged from hurt to curiosity to anger. Caroline was grinning at her and winked. Damon just sat there calmly still shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded

"What are you doing here?" Damon countered

"We had plans Damon" she shot, her gaze still locked of Bonnie. Bonnie could she her trying to compose her emotions. She took a deep breath before continuing "you are supposed to help, remember"

"I should go" Bonnie said nervously as she stood

"No, Elena we can do this tomorrow" Damon informed her as she strode towards the door

"What!" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time, Caroline laughed and than threw her hand over her mouth as all three of the looked at her

"We can do this tomorrow"

"I should still leave" Bonnie continued "Caroline can you drive me?"

"Yeah, lets go"

Bonnie nodded and grabbed her shoes by the door. She looked at Damon and was about to say goodbye until Elena's face came into view. Instead she ducked her head took Caroline's keys and ran to her car.

"Well, Elena can you make it home on your own?"

"Yeah" She said "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay, Bye Damon" She giggled before leaving.

"Well it looks like you have something to say" Damon said sitting back on the couch. Elena stood in front of him, red with fury

"Damn right i do Damon"

"Well save it. I'm going out"

With that he left Elena standing in the living room mouth opened in disbelief. The door slammed and she threw an empty glass at it out of anger.

"This is not over Damon" she vowed


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that just happened!"

"I can't believe you left in that" Caroline grinned looking over at bonnie "My jackets in the back, its long enough, put it on"

"That was so bad Caroline don't laugh"

"Why was that bad? Look i love Elena i really do but realistically she is dating Stephan not Damon, remember?"

"But it was Damon!"

"Who you have had a crush on for what a year now?"

"Hey, it hasn't been a year, only three months"

"Okay fine three months whatever, I think it's cute"

"Well it probably wont happen again, it is Damon were talking about"

"Don't be so pessimistic, and for heavens sake smile a little"

Bonnie buried her face in her hands groaning as Caroline continued listing off reason why she shouldn't feel bad. In her mind she knew that she shouldn't it wasn't like Elena owned Damon. He was her boyfriend Stephan was and the two of them had been getting awfully close lately. What a Bitch, why did she think she needed every guy in town? Stephan was enough, noooooo Elena had to have them all. Bonnie mentally slapped herself for that thought. Elena was her friend, Her bestfriend.

"Do you think she hates me?" Caroline looked over at her a puzzled look on her face

"What? No! Bonnie, Elena is just a little emotional. It's a vampire thing but whatever she was feeling for Damon defiently was not what she was feeling towards you. You know she loves you right?"

"Of course, i love her to but she could still be mad"

"Well damon certinly seemed happy"

Caroline winked and Bonnie let and involuntary laugh escaped her lips. Damon and Bonnie had kissed before but never like that. It happened about a month ago. Elena was putting herself in danger, her way of trying to save everyone, and Bonnie was forced to preform a spell. Damon who claimed Stephan demanded he accompanied her, seen her at her most vulnerable. It was a sweet moment but not one that lasted long. Tonight was the first night she truely let her feelings for Damon show. Now she just felt silly. Damon Salvator was so not the type to settle down. Nope, he was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of a guy. Except with Elena a tiny voice in the back of her mind said bitterly. Caroline dropped her off at her house and Bonnie promised to call later that evening. She closed the door behind her and headed up stairs to take a nice hot bubble bath. She mixed some herbs in to sooth and relax her as well as some wild flowers for the scent. The water was hot as sank down under the bubbles. She closed her eyes relishing in the feel of the heat on her skin. When she finally emerged from the tub she went and sat on her bed. She had three missed calls from Elena, instead of calling back she turned her phone off, put on her pajamas and layed down.

"Personally i liked my shirt better but i guess pants work to" Bonnie jummped up at the sound of his voice

"I thought you would have been with Elena" she said twirling a strand of hair around her finger

"Nope"

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like being with Elena"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh"

"Okay" Damon shrugged it off, assuming it was some weird human thing

"You can sit Damon"

"I thought you'd never ask"

His usual cocky grin lit up his face as Bonnie moved over to make room for him. He sat with his back against her head board, examining her room. Bonnie suddenly felt self conscious about the pink and blue stripped curtains in her window and the teddy bear that Damon was fiddling with. She yanked the toy from his hand placing it on her end table and turned to look at him. He had closed his eyes, hands behind his head, legs corssed like he didn't have a care in the world. Bonnie could see his usually hard features soften. This was about as open as she expected Damon to get and she enjoyed it. It was a nice break from in your face Damon. He didn't even open his eyes as he hooked bonnie around the waist pulling her into his side. She lay next to him watching his chest rise and fall until she finally she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

"Bonnie" Bonnie opened her eyes and nearly screamed her head off

"What are you doing Caroline?"

"You never called me last night i got worried" Bonnie sat up as Caroline sat down beside her. She looked around the room but there was no sign of Damon. Not that she expected him to stay.

"Sorry, i fell asleep"

"Well duh" she smiled "Get dressed we have to leave in like twenty minutes"

"For?"

Caroline just gave a her an _are you kidding me? _look, than it hit Bonnie. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had made plans with Stephan and Klaus to try and find ways of protecting the Tyler from this new hunter. Bonnie got out of bed and there on a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. She pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed her leather jacket. Caroline nodded in approval. They picked up Elena who didn't mention anything about last night, although she did seem genuinely worried about the fact that Bonnie hadn't called her back. Did they think i was going to die in the time i left Damon's to now? she thought bitterly. They stopped for coffe before making their way to the Lockwoods residents. Caroline jumped into Tyler's arms as he greeted her at the door, Bonnie noticed how Klaus retreated to the study instead if watching. Poor thing she though suddenly. No wait he is still a bad guy. Bonnie walked past them greeting Stephan with a hi, she couldn't meet his eyes although she knew Damon wouldn't confide in him about last night and she was fairly certin that Elena wouldn't admit how upset it made her. Vampire emotions or not Elena was no idiot. The morning pretty much ended up being everyone arguing about what they were going to do and a very quiet Klaus listening intently. what ever sympathy Bonnie felt for him, she still didn't trust him or like him. The door bell rang and Klaus excused himself like he was expecting company.

"What was that?" asked Elena

"I don't know but he does have quiet a few visitors" There was hatred in Tyler's voice but who could blame him he was pretty much a prisoner in his own house.

"I don't like how he owns the place"

"Your telling me Caroline?, this is my house"

"We just need to work this out and he will be out of our lives, hopefully for good"

Good old reliable stephan she thought. Always the logical thinker. When Klaus came back a beautiful female with brown hair and brown eyes trailed in behind him. She was slender and clearly not human. Tyler sat up straighter in his chair, his skin flushing a bright red. Caroline stopped in the middle of what she was saying and stared at the girl. her face hardened as she looked back to her boyfriend, who looked like he was in trouble in more way than one. Caroline stood up facing him and through her fangs hissed "Who is this?"

"This" Klaus cooed "Is Tylers other girldfriend"

"OTHER!" Caroline and the girl both demanded

Tyler leaped to his feat in time to avoid Caroline's blow. The chair he was sitting on snapped under the impact. The female who stood behind Klaus snarled at her and stepped in front and Klaus. Caroline Spun on her heels. Half crouched both the girls were ready to attack. Elena and Bonnie jumped in between them. Bonnie tackled the wolf while Elena held back Caroline. The girl looked at Bonnie and was about to swing at her.

"Maivelta emyata Krovosha" She said. The girl passed out of the floor, her hand dropping limply at her side. Caroline was now being held by Stephan and Elena. Arms and legs flailing in the air as she tried to reach Tyler.

"I can't believe you did that" Tyler snapped at Klaus

"Oh no you don't" Bonnie snapped "What makes you think you can have them both! they don't belong to you, you are dating Caroline, well you used to be. Like not every Girl in town is yours! It's called being faithful to the one you claim you loved not fawning over someone else on the side!"

She shot a quick look at Elena who was looking at the ground. Than she walked over to Tyler, Slapped him once across the face for Caroline before repeating the spell she said to the girl. When he dropped to the ground Caroline visibly relaxed. Klaus took a step t the side allowing them all to pass. Rage was the dominate feature on the three girls faces as they passed him but Stephan just looked at him with pity.

"Tell Tyler he's on his own, he better hope his new girlfriend can protect him from the hunter, better yet i hope the hunter gets them both" Caroline spat before slamming the door behind them. Her usually perky demeanor replaced but hurt and betrayal. As she sped down the street tear streamed down her cheek.

"Caroline Slow down" Elena demanded from the back seat "Car. PLease!"

"CAROLINE WATCH OUT!" Screamed Bonnie as another car came into view


	3. Chapter 3

The screeching noise was deafening. Everyone in the car covered their ears, including Caroline as the car spun wildly out of control. the smell of hot metal filled the car as it flipped over and skid off the side of the road. Broken glass sprayed across their faces, cutting deep into the flesh. Bonnie's blood filled the car. Elena looked over at her panicked. had her arms out in front of her forcing her back to stay against the seat. Her neck was shaking dangerously back and forth. Elena herself was suddenly thrust forward through the broken windshield, the seat beat snapping with ease. Stephan's cries were loud as the car hit Elena's still figure. He ripped the door of the car, that had been so badly impaled that no human would ever be able to get it to budge, right off the hinges. Caroline was twitching behind the steering wheel, but her eyes were shut. with a shaking hand Bonnie tried to reach out to her but the crippling pain the shot through her body forced her to stop. Caroline had a piece of metal lodged in her chest pinning her to seat. A hand gripped Bonnie's shoulder hard and she turned to see damns black eyes filled with concern. She point to Caroline and began crying. Thats all it took. Damon moved with a lethal speed. He yanked off the front door just as Stephan had. Caroline had gone from small twitches to full out convulsion. her body jerked back and forth. Damon snapped part of the metal so he could mover out of the car. Still upside down, the little blood she had left in her began rushing to her head as she watched Stephan join his brother. Elena sat off to the side with her head in her lap. Stephan took a hold of Caroline's shoulders forcing her body still while Damon pulled on the metal shard. Blood poured down the metal where it sliced into his hands. Bonnie vaguely heard them muttering about it missing her heart before she got woozy and everything went black.

A bitter metallic taste filled Bonnie's mouth. She opened her eyes to see a spoon being pulled from her lips. Elena looked down at her with a smile and began to weep. Bonnie tried to sit up but was forced back down by gentle but firm hands. She was in the Slavator house. She knew that much. Caroline and Stephan stood off to the side. Stephan was the one who pushed her down. Caroline had he head down and Bonnie watched as the tears slipped down her cheek and hit the floor creating a tiny puddle at her feet.

"Caroline" Bonnie's voice came out horse, her throat was dry "Hey, look at me please"

"I can't" She said eyes glued to the ground. Bonnie pushed off Stephan and stood, ignoring the cries of protest from her friends and her body.

"Caroline, look at me" She had to physically lift her head before their eyes met

"Bonnie i am so sorry"

"Caroline i am just glad that you are a live!"

"I was reckless and stupid and oh i will kill Tyler for making me act so stupid!"

"Caroline i'm fine"

"I am so sorry Bon, I am just so so sorry"

She clutched Bonnie's hand so tightly crying once more but Bonnie just squeezed back. She told Caroline that she was fine and not worry about fifty time before she would relax. Bonnie was just glad that Caroline was alive. The scariest moment in her life was thinking that she might loose one of her best friends. Bonnie shuddered, she couldn't handle loosing one more person that she loved, she just couldn't. They refused to give her any peace until she agreed to stay here until she was better. Reluctantly she nodded, Elena and Caroline set out to go and get her stuff. A knock at the door had Stephan excusing himself. Bonnie tried to sit up straighter in bed, but gave up after a minute. Her pride was not worth her pain. Damon had a gentle smile on his lis as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Hi"

"Finally awake i see" He regarded

"Finally?"

"It's been a week red bird, it was touch and go for a moment"

"Oh" she said stunned "So what happened?"

"Well after we saved Caroline i puled you out of that metal death trap and brought you back here. We cleaned your wounds gave you just a tiny bit of vampire blood courtesy of Dr. Meredith"

"Oh"

"I though i was going to loose you"

"What?" her heart beat a little faster

"They, uh they thought they were going to loose you

"You can't get rid of me that easily" She smiled. Damon gave her his most dazzling smile as he crossed his legs, making himself more comfortable beside her She yawned. Her energy as zapped, she wouldn't admit it but the five minutes she was standing and talking to Caroline took everything out of her

"You can go to sleep you know"

"I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"If i fall asleep i know you wont be here wen wake up" Her words were barely a whisper but his vampire ears heard them as loud as if she has screamed them.

"I will be right here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"Even if it takes another week, even a month i will be here my little red bird. I promise"

Bonnie couldn't speak so she buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see the silent tears rolling down her cheeks, although they were soaking his black shirt. Damon Kissed her gently on the forehead. She was beyond content with him beside her. Damon was her rock and she was his red bird. Somewhere along the time they met to now the two of them developed feeling for each other that even Elena couldn't compete with. He had proven that the night he blew elena off to spend the night wit her, right?


End file.
